SHOP
SHOP is the main unlocking system in jubeat clan. To buy in-game item (such as songs, titles and ゆびベル), player must use their collected OMIYAGE. SHOP can be accessed from the SELECT MUSIC page by choosing "SHOP" category. There are permanent SHOP and SPECIAL SHOP which is time-limited. Note that only player who plays with e-AMUSEMENT PASS can access SHOP category. This page shows detail of items available in each SHOP Permanent SHOP clan RECORDS clan RECORDS is available since the launch date of jubeat clan. Currently, there are 5 PACKAGEs in this SHOP. Player has to unlock all songs in a current PACKAGE for making next PACKAGE appears. Table below lists all songs in each PACKAGE along with OMIYAGE needed to unlock each song. |} TORIDORI by clan RECORDS This shop was added on September 6th, 2017 and only available to players who have already unlocked all songs in clan RECORDS PACKAGE 01. Table below shows all songs in this SHOP and OMIYAGE needed to trade for each song. |} jubeat SHOP Like clan RECORDS, jubeat SHOP is available since the launch date of jubeat clan. Songs added prior to jubeat clan that player haven't unlocked yet are available to trade. Other in-game items (title, background, marker and ゆびベル) are also available. There are 4 departments in this SHOP: 楽曲 (song), 称号 (title), マーカー・背景 (marker & background) and ゆびベル (jubibell). Each department can have maximum of 9 items available to trade. At the start of first credit in jubeat clan, songs and items in each department are chosen randomly. When one or more songs or items are traded, randomization occurs again at the end of that credit, i.e. CONTINUE screen, to substitute traded item(s) in each department. When there is no songs and items available to trade, jubeat SHOP will disappear from the SHOP SELECT screen. From here, items in each department and required OMIYAGE for each item are listed. 楽曲 (music) Songs that player didn't unlocked earlier may be able to unlock in jubeat SHOP by trading with OMIYAGE. Currently, player can trade OMIYAGE for songs in these groups when they appear in jubeat SHOP: * all songs (except FLOOR INFECTION songs) prior to jubeat clan that player wasn't unlocked earlier and wasn't unlocked for all players using e-AMUSEMENT PASS and * songs used in qualification for in the 7th KAC. All eligible songs are listed in a table. |} 称号 (title) Player can trade OMIYAGE for new titles and titles added in jubeat Qubell that haven't unlocked yet. Table below lists all titles available in jubeat SHOP |} マーカー・背景 (marker & background) OMIYAGE can be traded for marker and background listed in a table below if they were not unlocked in jubeat Qubell. |} ゆびベル (jubibell) When the pads are pressed as one of pre-defined patterns during the ONLINE MATCHING duration before TUNE starts, ゆびベル (jubibell) will be shown to all MATCHING partners in that session. ゆびベル consists of character and sound. Some of them depend on the city that player belongs to, these jubibells are marked with double asterisk(**) in the table. ゆびベル can be obtained by trading OMIYAGE in jubeat SHOP and getting from daily bonus campaign. When jubibell is obtained, it can be used during ONLINE MATCHING screen. List of ゆびベル available in jubeat SHOP is given in a table below. (Note: こんにちは is available by default.) |} TRADE SHOP This SHOP allows player to trade their own OMIYAGE for another one. Details of the trade are shown in the following table. Note that if any OMIYAGE reaches a maximum number of possession, you cannot trade for that. So it won't appear in the SHOP. |} SPECIAL SHOP In this section, time-limited SPECIAL SHOPs are listed chronologically by the order of first appearance. SWEET SMILE HEROES ビターでスイートな七人の勇者 This SPECIAL SHOP is a part of SWEET SMILE HEROES ビターでスイートな七人の勇者 event started from September 28th, 2017 until October 29th, 2017. During the event, ひなちくんコイン (Hinachi-kun coin) can be obtained from MATCHING with other players. NEW songs and titles could be unlocked from trading ひなちくんコイン along with normal OMIYAGE. The table below shows songs and items available in this SPECIAL SHOP. * This SHOP was open again from April 2nd, 2018 until May 2nd, 2018. * This SHOP is open again from August 16th, 2018 until September 2nd, 2018. For this revival, 3 songs that can be unlocked earlier from SWEET SMILE HEROES ビターでスイートな七人の勇者 daily bonus have been added to this SHOP. ** Note that for this revival, title "こ、こりはいかんめう、目から鼻血が…。" and "しんぞぞがまっくすきゃっほいするめう。" do not appear in a SHOP although player hadn't unlocked them earlier. (Added on August 16th, 2018)|artists=東雲心菜|bsc=3|adv=6|ext=9|hhbv|1222|15|04|03|03}} ''(Added on August 16th, 2018)|artists=東雲夏陽|bsc=5|adv=7|ext=9|hhrg|1222|15|04|03|03}} |} |} import SHOP Tic-Tac This SPECIAL SHOP is the first one in import SHOP series which adds songs from other models. It was available in the following periods: * From October 26th, 2017 until November 15th, 2017, * From January 18th, 2018 until February 7th, 2018, * From March 1st, 2018 until 6:00 of April 1st, 2018. (as a part of ノスタルジア 楽曲交換イベント event) ''and * From August 16th, 2018 until September 2nd, 2018. During the period, OMIYAGE can be traded for songs from ノスタルジア and titles as shown in the table below. |} |} import SHOP Nuli-Nuli This SPECIAL SHOP is the second one in import SHOP series. It was available in the following periods: * From December 14th, 2017 until January 3rd, 2018, * From February 1st, 2018 until February 21th, 2018 ''and * From August 16th, 2018 until September 2nd, 2018. During the period, OMIYAGE can be traded for songs from MÚSECA and titles as shown in the table below. |} |} Champions Records This SHOP was available only for The 7th KAC champions of individual and group category. By pressing "K", "A" and "C" pattern in SHOP page, Champions Records will appear. For the winner of individual category (A7STA4A.), "パピポペピプペパ" was unlocked for FREE. In a same way, "Diastrophism" was unlocked for all members of winner team in group category (☆ゴリあーにゃ★) for FREE. After each song was unlocked from Champions Records SHOP, corresponding player or team must clear a challenge, beat score played by MC of the competition. If challenge was cleared, unlocked song will be able to unlock by MATCHING Conduction. As you may guess, champions from both categories did it so these songs can be unlocked via MATCHING Conduction immediately after competition ended. They are listed below. |} Category:jubeat clan